The Legend Of Harry
by thewhitewolf1412
Summary: After getting chased into the woods by his cousin, young Harry finds a sword in stone that changes his destiny forever. The Wizarding world won't know what hit them when the Hero of Legend comes for a visit. Link reincarnated as Harry. Very OOC. Alive!Potters. Good!Albus Dumbledore. Sassy Link.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own TLOZ nor Harry Potter, if I did then canon would have gone so much differently.**

* * *

Little Harry always knew he was a bit strange.

His aunt and Uncle thought so too, as well as the entire neighbourhood. Harry didn't know why they avoided him like the plague, or why his aunt forbid him from wandering in the woods beside the school. He couldn't very well tell his her that the whispers in his ears beckoned him inside, he'd probably get sent to the cupboard without food again.

So little Harry kept quiet about the voices, until his cousin had forced his hand. The now 9-year old had been busy meditating in the backyard, trying to piece together the flashes of images that raced through his mind, when a large rock came hurtling at him.

An unknown force seemed to possess him as he quickly dodged it. Scrambling to his feet the boy ran from the yard into the street. The bellowing of his cousin pushed him faster, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his anger. The whispers seemed to pick up his distress, leading him toward the woods.

'It's safer there.' They whispered. 'The human can't find you there.' Harry had no time to dwell on the strange wordings as he breached through the darkening trees. The silence in the air was heavy as he looked around the ageing trees and browning grass.

He had no time to admire his surroundings as he heard his cousin call out 'Freak'. Harry panicked but the trees seemed to react to his distress as a long branch came down behind him and push against his back, moving him into action.

The winding branches steered him deeper into the darkness, guiding him somewhere safe and away from his cousin. '_Don't worry." _The whispers grew louder as he went in deeper.

'_We will keep you safe, until you are ready.' _Harry didn't really understand what the whispering words meant by that, but he compiled with their urging and let the trees guide him.

Soon the darkness in the woods began to recede until he was led into a clearing with light shining from the creaks in the leaves. Harry gazed in awe at his surroundings before he felt a tugging at his core, pulling him toward the center of the clearing.

Emerald green eyes became entranced as the boy walked closer to the center, he didn't even notice the whispers growing fainter as he approached what appeared to be a pedestal covered in vines and roots. Buried to the hilt in the middle of the pedestal sat a decaying sword, it's metal chipped and cracked at the edges.

Still entranced the boy reached out toward it's hilt and wrapped his hand around the faded blue handle. The clearing became silent, the whispers fading and the sounds of the forest vanished as he stood there.

Then, Harry began to gently tug at the hilt, feeling it become slightly loose, before he pulled the entire sword out of it's stone holding.

In an act unlike himself, he held the sword to his face and with strength he didn't think he possessed he lifted the blade upward to the sky and breathed.

* * *

"_**So you've returned, Hero of Legend? It's been a while, hasn't it?" **_

Harry snapped out of his trance and looked for the speaker. "Who's there?!" He branished the sword out in front of him, holding it in a way an experienced warrior would hold it.

The voice merely chuckled at the sight of him. "_**Calm yourself Young Hero, I am friend not foe." **_The boy seemed confused at that, not really understanding. The speaker sighed at the others lack of response.

"_**Seems your memories are a bit foggy, seeing as you're so young. A refresher might be needed." **_A beam of light appeared before the boy as a figure appeared. Once dimming down did Harry get a good look at the other. "Remember me now Hero?" The speaker was an elderly old man dressed in red, orange and white robes.

His eyes twinkled at the look the boy was giving him. "Y-you're Rauru, the Sage of Light." Harry stuttered, trying to process the sudden in flux of memories that began to flood his mind. Being so young, the sudden intake caused him to blackout.

Rauru sighed at the fallen hero before bending down and picking him up. The Sage held the boy close as he ventured into the scattered ruins, toward the small Kokiri village in the forest.

"Maybe being around familiar faces will help him heal and regain his memories better." He muttered, holding the boy gently.

* * *

"Look! It's the Sage!" Rauru chuckled at the excited chattering of the Kokiri children as they surrounded him.

"Who's he holding?"

"He's so small!"

"Everyone calm down." He looked up at the lone child standing at the entrance of the forest with a smile.

"Good to see you again, Forest Sage Saria."

"Same to you Rauru." The green-haired child smiled at him before her attention was taken by the boy cradled in the Sage's arms.

"Who've you got there?"

"Our dear friend, the Hero of Time has been reincarnated once more." The girl came closer to him and reached over to run through the child's hair. "He's changing." She whispered in awe as the boy's black hair began to lighten in some places.

"The sudden regaining of his memories is pushing his body to contain all of them." Suddenly Harry began to squirm in his arms. The scar on his forehead turned red as it began to steam. "Looks like the soul residing in his body isn't reacting to well to the changes."

Indeed as the Sage finished speaking the scar burst open and black goo began to seep out and a scream echoed through the air before silencing as the Tri-force vanished the liquid and healed over the scar.

Harry panted softly as the pain receded from his head before he opened his eyes and mismatched blue and green iris gazed at the two before him. "How are you feeling, Link?" The boy groaned softly at the answer.

"Like I was hit by several Gorons, and then hit by a train." Harry rubbed his aching head before pausing, eyes wide. "Looks like your memories are still processing, young one." Rauru set the smaller down in front of Saria, who smiled warmly at him.

"Hi Link, remember me?" The boy blinked slowly, processing, before a sob escaped from his lips and he tackled the green-haired girl in a hug.

"Seems like he does." Rauru looked over to the large group watching them before one by one they ran over and engulfed the hugging duo.

"Link's back!"

"He's so tiny!"

"Great Hero!" Harry meanwhile hugged his dear friend tightly as memories of a time long ago filled his mind. 'By Farore, I've been reincarnated once more! What luck that I find my old friends in this life time.' He thought, looking around at all the Kokiri children surrounding both him and Saria.

A deep chuckle pulled his eyes to the Sage of Light, who stood a bit far from the group. "Hero of Time, it's good to see you after all these years." Harry nodded, teary eyed.

"It has been a while, hasn't it Rauru? You still look the same as ever."

"And you have changed once more, at least physically." Rauru crept foreword a sudden frown on his face. "Not that I'm upset that you're here, but I thought the cycle was broken after your final battle with Ganon." The boy tilted his head, confused.

"It should have been, last thing I remember is finally settling down after centuries of death and destruction and growing old with the princess." The children around him began to tease him at that.

The old sage put a hand to his chin in thought. "I fear there might be a reason why you've been brought back once again." The children quieted at the somber tone. Harry sighed in annoyance, "Someone's trying to revive Ganon again, aren't they?"

"That is a possibility, but the Tri-force of Power was locked away in the temple, no one besides the sages and I know the location."

"Oh, so what could it be?" Rauru shook his head. "It might have to do with this so called 'Dark Lord' running around, he's searching for immortality and is willing to go to great lengths in getting it." Harry rubbed the space between his eyes with a sigh.

"So, what can I do? I'm stuck in a child's body, with no knowledge of this current world, and I'm basically useless at the moment." The Sage of Light merely smiled mysteriously.

"Not to worry Hero, I have a solution to that problem." Harry eyed the sage warily before yelping as he was picked up.

"Sorry to cut your reunion short young ones, but there's a hero that needs to be trained and a world to save."

Rauru lifted the wiggling boy in his arms and smiled down at the kokiri kids, who all smiled and laughed.

"Do be sure to bring Link back for a visit Sage of Light."

"I will Saria." And with that the two vanished from the forest.

* * *

_Hogwarts Castle, 5 years later.. _

Albus Dumbledore sighed once again as he look down at the students filling the Great Hall. He felt resigned as the loud boisterous laughter filled the air as several teens came through the door, all smiles and such.

The old wizard didn't understand why the Potters had abandoned their squib son for such a cocky little gremlin. Sure the boy had no magic, but little Harry was very polite and curious unlike his younger brother who only complained about the little things.

Though Albus had to admit the young Potter was very smart, having been put in Ravenclaw by the Sorting Hat, that didn't excuse his actions toward others however.

He missed the little pointed eared child, and was devastated when he learned that the Potter's had sent him off to the Dursely's who he knew for a fact hated anything to do with magic at all.

Why they thought to leave a helpless child there was beyond him. Albus rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly as he waited for the Goblet to announce the Champions.

"The Champion for Dumstrange is Victor Krum!" He read off the names of the slips being spit out from the fire until the third one came out.

"And the third Champion is- Harry Potter-Hyrule?" The hall fell into silence, no one uttering a single word, before all hell broke loose.

"What?!"

A single blonde-haired teenager looked up from the Ravenclaw table to smile knowingly at the Goblet. 'So, he's coming to visit huh? About time.'

* * *

"How is this possible Albus? The boy had no magic to be allowed in Hogwarts, how is it he's been added to the Goblet?" James Potter demanded an answer to why his squib son was entered in a tournament when he had no magic. "I'm not entirely sure why he was added, but the boy must be found to be able to compete or he'll lose his life." Many of the gathered wizards and witches groaned at the thought of looking for the missing Potter but one of them spoke up.

"I've met someone with the last name 'Hyrule.'" The assembled cast looked over to the speaker.

Old Mad-Eye Moody met their stares with his single swirling eye, his real one never leaving its gaze on Albus.

"On one of my trips through dangerous forests my team and I were cornered by strange beasts. They didn't speak as they slaughtered half of the assembled Aurors but they did scream when a figure on horseback came and hacked away at them." Moody leaned heavily on his cane as the memories flowed through his mind.

"The figure wielded a glowing sword and bow, he took them down easier then the Aurors could and he didn't even get hit by their arrows or swords." The weak man flashed them a grin.

"Once the beasts were defeated the figure had hopped off his horse and approached me, his entire face was covered by a hood but I could see a pair of mismatched blue and green eyes under the helm. The man had introduced himself as Link Hyrule and had healed all of the surviving Aurors with strange potions. When I asked him why he would help strangers the man merely smiled from under his hood and handed me an amulet with a symbol of a triangle. He said, 'If you are in need of help merely send a strong pulse into the pendant and I'll come.' And he climbed back onto his horse and vanished."

The group shivered as he pulled forth a glowing amulet from his neck. "I think we have our needed help."

* * *

A lone hooded figure trekked through the thick, dark trees of the Forbidden Forest, a lantern clutched in their hands to light their way.

"Why the hell did I come this way? Could have been easier to just fly over." They grumbled softly to their companion, a brown coat mare with a white muzzle, who nickered at them.

"Don't laugh at me, Epona." The duo finally reached the edge of the forest, where two figures stood waiting. "Good to see you're still in one piece." The other merely shrugged.

"I had a run in with a bunch of large spiders but that's been taken care of." The elder winced at the mention of Aragog and his children.

"Well, we best be headed inside to warm up."

The three traveled toward the castle with the mare trotting behind them. "You can leave your horse out here, our groundskeeper will take care of her." The figure eyed the speaker with a steely gaze before motioning for the horse to wait outside.

"I'll come by later." They promised before following after the two. The inside of the castle was warm, promoting the figure to loosen up their cloak.

"Now before we do anything introductions should be made." The elder motioned towards himself and the other. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, and this is my old friend Alastor Moody." The crippled man nodded at the call of his name.

The hooded figure chuckled softly to himself. "So that's why you look so familiar," They smiled toward the old headmaster.

"I've met you before as a child, you might remember me as Harry Potter. I go by Link Hyrule now."

Both men had their jaws drop as the figure removed his hood to reveal a youthful face littered with small scars. "H-harry?" The headmaster couldn't believe this young man was his missing honorary grandson, but the man's words were truthful.

Moody took in the long pointed ears, the mismatched blue and green eyes, the once black hair now a golden blonde, but there were still streaks of black in some places. "You don't look fourteen, more close to twenty." He said gruffly, causing the man to smile wider.

"Hylians age differently to humans." Was all he said before his ears twitched and he pulled his hood back up. Albus wanted to ask him why he hid himself before voices echoed through the hall.

"Please don't introduce me as Harry to anyone at the moment, I haven't gone by that name in years and there are things in the past I'd rather keep there." The two threw him a look before nodding.

"We will discus more on this matter later, right now I think it best you not be seen until the time is right." Link nodded before following Moody, who volunteered to show him to the kitchens.

Albus watched them go before looking over to the Great Hall and the laughter being heard from outside. "This might have just gotten more complicated." He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

* * *

Link hummed softly as he brushed dirt from Epona's mane with a comb the nice half-giant Hagrid gave him.

The two were sitting outside near the other large horses from the French school, their soft nickering nearly lulling the hylian to sleep before Albus came over with Moody and two others, a wizard and witch.

The headmaster was glad the Hylian had kept his hood on for the moment.

The man had opened his cloak more to show the light blue tunic under it and brown trousers stuffed into a pair of sturdy boots. "Did you not want to stay in the castle?" Albus asked the other, who merely set down the brush and smiled.

"I can't sleep in a bed unless I'm with a lover." His comment made the only witch of the group scowl.

"Plus the weather is nice out and I'd like to enjoy it while I can before winter hits." Link finished before a sound made his hidden ears twitch and he turned toward it.

"Albus, not to alarm you but we've got company." He faced the area where the noise originated from before pulling out a bow. Knocking an arrow back he shot the spot. A yelp echoed out before three students appeared from thin air.

"It's not nice to ease drop on others," Link intoned as he knocked another arrow. "Settle down Link, they're merely students from the school not enemies." Albus soothed the man, hoping he wouldn't put one in him. Link merely shrugged and put away his weapon and settling back against the wooded wall.

"So Albus, what business did you have in summoning me here?" The headmaster threw the two near him a look before answering the hylian.

"There's a tournament taking place at the moment..." Albus went on to explain in detail just why he was here and Link only hummed as he rummaged through his pack.

"You seem really stressed out about this whole ordeal Albus, maybe all that candy is finally messing with your mind." He joked softly, causing the headmaster to slightly pout.

"I'll ignore the jab at my addiction, but now I'd like your help in locating him." Link knew the man was putting up a show for the couple, and he played right along.

"Sure, just point me a direction and I'll have him located by tomorrow, probably."

One of the students, a boy wearing blue and brozne robes scoffed softly to himself. "Headmaster, how can you trust this muggle to find my brother? You should have the Aurors track him instead." Albus expected the hylian to lash out at his kin, but the man merely ignored his jabs instead focusing on a speck of dirt he found in Epona's fur.

"Now Charles, Moody already had his best men go out and search but they couldn't find any leads."

"So you bring a muggle in? Like he can be of any help." Link yawned into his fist before shooting the elder a tired look.

"As much fun as it is to have a bunch of children fighting before me, don't you all have work to do?" The group paused and Albus casted a spell that showed the time and indeed it was almost past curfew, so he ushered the group inside and bid the hylian a goodnight.

Once he was sure they were gone Link turned to the side of the stable.

"I'm surprised they hadn't caught you out here. You weren't even trying hard." A short figure appeared beside a large stallion from Beauxbatons, a smile on their face. "Magicals are getting lazy in this day and age, they aren't as bright." Link opened his arms and the figure dropped into them.

"You look well love, been eating? Hylia knows you never properly eat when you're working." Delighted blue eyes meet a mismatched pair before the male tipped his hood back to see better.

"Your disguise is good, but I miss the ears." The figure giggled softly before hugging him tightly.

"It's good to see you again, Link."

"Same to you, Zelda."

* * *

"Bwahahahah!" Link sighed softly as laughter filled the air and startled the birds nesting in the trees. "Skull Kid, don't laugh at me." The little wooden child kept on giggling before a small sphere of light appeared and whacked him.

"Hush Skull Kid! Let him finish." Link smiled gratefully at the fairy before continuing on with his story.

"So now you're stuck in some tournament thingy? Does that mean you wont have time to play?" The Skull Kid seemed to deflate at the news before brightening when Link shook his head.

"Nah, you can come and play at the castle. Zelda would love to see the both of you." He smiled as the two cheered before he was ushered from the forest in Germany to a field where Epona rested, waiting for him.

"See you later I guess, and don't forget the plan!" Skull Kid waved him off before vanishing off into the woods. Link huffed in amusement at the other's dismissal before climbing onto Epona's back.

"He seems to be in such a hurry, we might as well head back to do damage control." The Hylian pulled out of his cloak a small ceramic instrument and began to play a tune. Instantly the area around the duo began to change before they appeared once more near the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts.

"Lucky I know the songs used to warp around places, or I'd be in trouble." Putting the ocarina away to give to Zelda later, the hero trekked up the hill toward the castle to meet up with Dumbledore and tell him of his plan.

"Hope he doesn't freak out at the sight of Skull Kid." Link muttered as he left Epona in the stables and entered the castle. He wandered the winding halls before reaching a stairwell guarded by a stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drops." The statue leapt away, letting him ascend to the headmaster's office. "Looks like the old man is busy." He could hear the voices through the spelled door and he contemplated in going in when the door opened and out popped the boy from before.

Seeing the Hylian hero the child sneered slightly as he exited the room and descended the stairs, two other boys following after.

Puzzled, Link pokes his head in and surveys the scene. Albus was sat in his chair, massaging his forehead as the witch and wizard from the night before stood and argued with another set of wizards.

"Hey Albus, is this a bad time?" He called, causing the group to quiet. "It's never a bad time to see an old friend."

'Compared to you I think I'm the ancient friend.' Link entered the room fully and closed the door behind him. His eyes took in the entire room before falling on the bird perched beside Dumbledore.

"What a lovely bird you have there, never seen one with fire for feathers." The phoenix chirped at his complement and flew up to land on his shoulder.

"You kinda remind me of my loftwing, he was also red." He whispered softly to the bird, running his fingers through it's feathers. "Now I've got an owl named Hedwig who's small but fierce." Albus watched the hooded male cooed over his familiar before someone spoke up.

"Dumbledore, who is this?" It was the witch from before, who was tossing the hylian small glares, which he ignored.

The headmaster frowned at the woman. "He's the help Moody called here, don't you remember? You were ranting on and on about the man, saying he was perverted and such."

Link took pride in the embarrassed blush that overtook the rude woman's face before her husband spoke up. "What Lily means Albus is, you never properly introduced him to either us or the staff."

"Ah that's right, since we were interrupted by a few students the night before we never got around to introductions." Albus motioned Link to come foreword with a wave of his hand.

"Now as you all know Moody had summoned some outside help in the search for the missing Potter, this is him. Link Hyrule." The hooded male nodded his head in greeting.

"Link, those beside me are Lily and James Potter, the boy you met yesterday night was their son Charles. Over near them are the staff, professor Lupin and professor Snape. And behind you is their friend Sirius Black." Albus pointed to each person named before James once more spoke up.

"Is he a muggle? Charles kept ranting to us about a muggle being on the grounds." Link frowned at the word, not really understanding the language.

"He isn't a muggle, there is magic that follows in and around him."

"So he's a squib."

"Bold of you to assume I'm anything human." Link intoned as he stared at them from under the helm of his hood. The room tensed at the reveal, hands twitching to their sides. He huffed in amusement at their actions, not at all affected.

"Please, if I wanted any of you dead you'd be dead."

"Link don't scare them."

"What? A little fear never hurt nobody."

'Well, except for that one time-never mind.'

"So if you're not a squib then what are you?"

"Yikes, way to show your racism to creatures huh. You English folk sure are weird." Link rolled his eyes in annoyance before the headmaster cleared his throat.

"Back to the subject matter at hand, have you found any lead to our missing Potter? He needs to be found within five days or his magic will be stripped from his body. Even if he's a squib the removal's backlash could kill him."

No one noticed the Hylian gulp in fear before he masked it. "I might have a trail." Every adult perked up at this. "Well? Where is it?!" Lily nearly leapt at the man as he leaned back and shrugged. "Please don't tease them Link, they're going through so much in a short amount of time."

"Isn't it their fault the kid's gone? They abandoned him at a place where he was hated for being different." The couple shrunk under the glares directed at them, but the hylian had his gaze set on Albus. The old man sighed heavily as he sunk down in his chair.

"You're not wrong my friend, but we can do nothing about the past, only look toward the future and live in the present." Link hummed in agreement, but he still wasn't pleased with the matter.

Seeing the discussion take another turn Albus brought them back to the task at hand. "So, where is this so called trail you found?" One of the professors asked, causing the male to grin mentally.

"Germany I believe, or was is Spain? The map of this area is really hard to read at times." The entire room looked at the man in disbelief as he rambled on about maps.

"You can't be serious, how can a fourteen year old boy be in another country entirely? He would have been spotted and taken in by the police." The adults were dumbfounded as Link shook his head.

"I said might, you can't limit the area just because you believe a child can't survive alone, that's close-minded of you lot." Albus nodded slightly at his words.

"You aren't wrong Link, but it is hard to believe the boy could have wandered so far without getting caught."

'It's not that hard to believe, when I was a young boy I wandered around a lot.' "I guess, since this day and age people are much more protective then they were years ago." Albus wanted to question him on what he meant when the door to his office opened and Charles walked in with a scowl. "So the muggle's back is he? What a surprise." Link didn't bother to pay the child any mind, his focus more on the blonde accompanying him.

'Where are her shoes?' A red hot flash of anger coursed through him as he gazed over his reincarnated princess, and the fact that she's being bullied. The teen caught his eye and shook her head, not wanting him to draw any attention.

When the adults were focused on the other teen she mouthed 'Later' to him, which had him wanting this meeting to be over already. Albus seemed to sense his friend's growing disinterest in the matters at hand and dismissed him with a smile. Link said his farewells and headed off to where Epona was resting in the stables. A presence made itself known beside him as he turned a corner.

"Mind telling me why you're barefoot Love?"

"I misplaced my shoes again."

"So this happens often does it? I might have a few words with Albus on this bullying matter." The hylian cracked his knuckles, causing the other hold their hands up in surrender.

"Please don't harm them Link, they're only children."

"I know Zelda, but I've gone through the same stuff before being taken in by the old sage." Blue eyes twinkled at his words.

"Rauru is alive? How delightful, he owes me two hundred rupees." Link rolled his eyes with a snort of laughter. "Still with your gambling habits huh? What did you bet on this time?" The hidden hylian merely smiled sweetly at him before skipping away.

"You don't need to concern yourself with my childish antics, hero."

"I should worry, with what you and that sage get up to when I'm not around princess." He followed after her. The teen glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "We shouldn't use nicknames like that out in public, this world doesn't know of the ancient times."

Link hummed in agreement as the duo exited the castle. "True, but we can still use them to confuse the crowds." He wiggled is eyebrows at her, causing her to laugh softly.

"Yes, I guess we could. But for now you can call me Luna, that's my name in this world."

"I used to go by Harry Potter before I regained my memories."

"Oh I know who you were."

"You did?"

"In this life I'm a seer, and since we're connected by the goddesses I'll always know who you are." Link grinned as Epona galloped toward him and Zelda. "Very handy, so you must know why we've been reincarnated again after defeating Ganon."

Luna let her fingers tangle in the mare's fur, a peaceful sigh leaving her. "There is an evil, not as bad as Ganon mind you, but close enough to warrant the goddesses to take action. He's a wizard named Tom Riddle, but the magicals call him Voldemort or He Who Must Not Be Named."

"Yikes, and I thought Albus had a lot of names, this guy must be a piece of work." Link patted Epona's head.

"But with the Master Sword and our combined powers we'll be able to stop him easily."

"Don't get to cocky Hero, this is an enemy that is feared by all the human magicals. We can't go in with swords and bombs, we'll cause mass panic." The hylian rolled his eyes at the teasing tone the other took.

"Yeah I know, this world is much more boring then the old ones."

"The old world didn't have this many problems."

"True."

* * *

"This is boring, why do humans do such strange things?"

"Hush Link, people are staring at you." Luna spoke softly to the hylian as he sat beside her at the Ravenclaw table, the same table that housed the annoying Potter child.

Who kept glaring at him from across said table. "Who cares? Their opinions don't matter to me."

"Course they don't, you're what? Centuries old?"

"Exactly, their feeble minds couldn't possibly comprehend my age or skill."

"You're sounding so humble, ."

"Damn right I should, people have been underestimated for years it's time I got some recognition for my work." Luna rolled her eyes at the other's boasting, before she shushed him as the headmaster spoke up.

"Now as you all know the Goblet had spit out a name for the third champion, Harry Potter." His voice boomed through the air, startling most students. "We've had Aurors search for him around Britain, but no such luck. However, Professor Potter has been searching for ways to summon him to us using some hairs she had found from when he was a child."

"Will that summons work?"

"No."

Luna didn't like the sneaky look her hero supported as he stared up at the head table where the professors sat. "I will leave the rest to her, good luck." The red haired woman smiled before beginning her chanting.

From the Ravenclaw table Link began to glow before he vanished from the spot. Up where Lily stood a cloud of smoke blew out to nearly fill the room before Link appeared. "Did the summons not work?" Professor Potter looked to her husband and the headmaster before the hooded male chuckled lowly.

"It shouldn't have worked, but here I am." Luna watched from afar as Link pulled down his hood and faced the room.

"I'm Link Hyrule, but I once was Harry Potter." The room erupted in chaos at his reveal. The female shook her head with a sigh as he left the humans scrambling.

"He just loves chaos, Skull Kid must have rubbed off him." The male approached the table and sat beside her once more. "So, did you like my show?"

"You're as flashy as ever. Did that really warrant a heart-attack?"

"Of course, humans are fun to tease."

"They're gonna ask questions."

"Let them ask, I won't answer." The two quieted as they watched them for a while before Link asked the princess if she wanted to leave.

"If they need me they know where to find me." Luna giggled as he led her away.

* * *

Albus sighed tiredly as he walked behind a fuming Lily and quiet James Potter. Their son walked between them as they headed to where Link was resting with Epona.

Moody chuckled from where he was behind the headmaster, "You should have told that woman to leave the matter alone Albus."

"I didn't think it worked."

"It didn't, the hylian let himself be summoned." The elder sighed once again before they approached the slumbering adult, who had someone cuddled beside him.

"Link, wake up." Albus really didn't want Lily to go on a tangent, but the hylian merely slept on, pulling the other closer to him. He was about to try again before giggling filled the air.

"You shouldn't bother the hero nor his princess, they don't like to be awakened." A small glowing sphere flew right up to Albus's face, startling him. "It's to late for that Navi, the stench of lemon drops woke me up." Link gazed at them from his spot on the floor.

Making sure the person beside him was still asleep, he covered them with his cloak and stood up to face the gathered group properly.

"So? Have you come to bother me about your tournament problem? Been waiting for you." Albus motioned to the three Potters.

"They're skeptical on your identity Link,"

"So? She summoned me and I appeared? What more is there?"

"Well," Moody rolled his eyes before speaking up. "They want a blood-test on you." Link paled slightly at that.

"Nope, can't do that." He waved them off in a panic.

"And why not? Scared to be proven wrong?" Charles sneered at the taller, who merely blinked at him.

"I've been banned from the bank, again." Serval eyes widen at the answer.

"What did you do to warrant that?"

"I kinda took a bet from someone that I couldn't break into Gringotts without getting caught. I took them on that bet and won a thousand rupees. The bad news is that the goblins hate my kind and were pissed I was able to enter undetected into their bank."

He chuckled sheepishly, hand rubbing behind his head.

"The second time was just because I killed several of their dragon guards and destroyed a golden goblet. They won't let me back in for another five years."

"So that's ten years you'll be banned?"

"Fifteen because they hate hylians." Moody chuckled lowly as he limped over to the other. "You're a crazy SOB aren't you?"

"Yup, and proud of it." Albus rolled his eyes as the two chuckled. "Can we get back on track? Link you're going to need to meet up with the officials to get everything sorted out." The man nodded to the headmaster and without a second glance to the trio he bent down and picked up the sleeping person. "I'm off, see you later Albus." The hylian left the stables and trekked up to the castle to speak with the boss.

"That was a bit rude Link."

"Was it? I didn't notice."

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Link merely hummed as he nuzzled the top of the smaller's head.

"I'm crazy for you Zelda."

"You're such a flirt."

"I'm your flirt."

* * *

**Author's Note: I spent the entire month playing Zelda games that my brain was flooded with this idea. It might not be the first crossover, but it's kinda different from other stories, maybe not as good as some cause there are LOZ/Harry Potter crossovers that are awesome. This might get a second chapter if I'm motivated enough, but I can't focus on my other projects like 'Harry Animated' or 'Alchemist Reborn' Until this muse was written.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wizards sure are an odd bunch." Link commented as he walked beside Luna, who had her head buried in a magazine.

"They aren't as amusing as the one's of old, but they are strange." The hylian hummed as they entered the Great Hall for some food. After an eventful morning chatting with the Minster and the Tournament officials about what was expected from him, Link had found the smaller outside waiting for him.

The two then left the corridor and headed to the kitchens for a snack. Zelda had of course teasingly called him a glutton, which had him chasing after her to the kitchens, where the house elves had informed them that lunch was being served at that hour and that they should head to the Great Hall to eat.

Link really didn't want to eat there, as the loud noises irritated his sensitive ears. Luna offered to charm his ears the way she did hers, but he declined as he had gotten used to the pain over the years and it was more of a bother then a pain.

He causally ignored the worried glances the other threw at him as he filled his plate up with foods he's never seen before. "You're looking mighty cheerful my friend." Link looked up to see the smiling face of the headmaster, which he returned with his own messy one.

Dumbledore chuckled softly at the hylian's antics as he gestured to the seat before him. "Mind if I sit? These old bones aren't as young as they used to be." The teen nodded as the older male sat down, tucking his beard under the table.

A comfortable since washed over them as they tucked into their lunch, with Link chomping down on everything edible.

"Did you have fun at your meeting? The minister had quite the rant once he entered my office." Dumbledore watched a smirk filter on to the younger's face before he went into the tale of how he had mistakenly thought Ludo Bagman was the minister and had ignored the real minister, who he called;

'_The strange little man with bad breath and smelled of sweat and fear.'_

That had gotten the man yelling at him before Link had easily smacked him into the wall with his sword to silence him, which got a laugh from both Ludo and Barty Crouch Snr.

The meeting took off from there before the man had informed the hylian that he had just silenced the minister, which drew a confused;

'_That tiny thing was the minister? You lot are really screwed then_.'

By the time the minister had regained life, the meeting was over and Link had run off before any more damage could be done. "And right after that I met up with Luna who was waiting for me outside and together we headed off to the kitchens to get some food but the elves there told us to eat in the hall." Link pouted as he recalled the leader of the group smacking his hands with a wooden spoon when he tried to snatch some cookies.

Dumbledore was trying to catch his breath as he listened to the hylian's tale, tears of mirth running down his face. "Oh my, I haven't laughed that hard in years. You're truly something else my dear boy." Link grinned as he handed the headmaster a napkin.

"I've got tons of stories that would knock your socks off Albus, if you have the time for them." The man calmed his heart as he shook his head.

"As much as I would like to, I'm very busy at the moment. Another time perhaps." The teen nodded as the elder stood from the bench and walked up to the teachers table.

"You certainly know how to tell a story, Hero." Blue eyes swirled to the side where Luna sat, a magazine in her hands. "You'd probably tell them better, seeing as you are the wielder of the Triforce of wisdom."

"You make me sound like a dusty scholar who does nothing more then read and write boring novels."

"A rather cute scholar, who I know for a fact did write a novel of our tales."

"Ugh, why did the goddesses pick such a heathen? How is it you remember that much but can't be bothered to remember the important tasks at hand? "

"Ah don't be like that Zel, I was only teasing you." The blonde gave him a mock glare before the two erupted in laughter. Soon students were headed off to their classes, leaving the hylian to collect the leftover food and race off find Epona.

"And it wasn't my fault that SSB was sending out letters!"

* * *

"Where on earth did you find such a strange toy from?" Link looked up from the hookshot he had in his hands to where he heard the voice.

"Don't just stare at me blankly, answer the question!" Charles didn't understand how this elf was his older brother, seeing as neither of them looked alike.

The hylian only blinked before going back to fiddling with his weapon, ignoring the fuming wizard. The human was half tempted to blast the other with a spell but a high-pitched laugh echoed through the area,catching him off-guard.

"Looky here! A mage! Haven't seen one in centuries!" The teen spun around to face the speaker, but was greeted with an empty courtyard. Link didn't pay him much mind as he put away his weapon and stood up. "Come along Skull kid, we have some adults to bother."

The giggling grew louder at his words before the hylian left, leaving the confused wizard behind.

"The elf's bloody mental." Charles grumbled to his friend, a Gryffindor named Ronald Weasley, who sat beside him at the Ravenclaw table stuffing his face.

After trying to locate the swiftly hylian he had wondered back to the Great Hall to eat lunch before continuing the hunt. "Isn't that him over there?" His other friend, a muggleborn Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger, asked as a cloaked figure appeared at their table beside looney Lovegood.

Charles made to get up, but found he couldn't move from the bench. The hooded hylian seemed to whisper to the smaller blonde before a large explosion sounded through the hall, rattling everyone inside.

The students screamed in fear as several wooden figures appeared and began to dance around them, swiping their valuables and such.

Several purebloods yelled as they were picked up and hung from the rafters by their uniforms and were spun around like tops, while the rest of the students watched in silence and the foreign students watched with amusement.

Charles growled loudly as he was spun around in circles with a few Slytherins beside him, all yelling out threats and cries. "I think the Skull kids have had their fun Link." Luna whispered to the hooded teen, making him pout a bit under his hood.

"But it was just getting good." He whined softly, but Luna only stared at him silently before he admitted defeat and called off the Skull kids. 'Don't want them to get too scared of us, do we?' He has whispered to the small group before they vanished from the school with their loot.

Link sat calmly as the floating students dropped onto the seated ones with a scream of fear, nearly all of them landing on someone.

"You're channeling that inner mischievousness again." Luna intoned with a smile as she also watched her tormentors land on top of each other.

"It's hard not too when I was raised again in the presence of very mischievous kokiri children." He turned blue eyes on to her in amusement.

"And you appear to be channeling that ice queen persona again." Luna only smiled before turning back to her lunch, Link following suit.

They ignored the chaos around them, instead chatting about small things like how the food didn't taste nearly as good as Link's was a few centuries ago.

* * *

"Why is it required for I to wear clothes from your school?" Link intoned as he held the garment away from him in distaste.

Dumbledore chuckled softly behind his hand as he watched the other wave the uniform around. "You don't have to my friend, it was only a jest." Link eyed the old man with annoyance before flinging the uniform at Fawkes, who squawked in protest before flying away.

"Ha ha, very funny old man." He intoned before plopping down on a chair and pouting. Dumbledore leaned foreword as he studied the hylian. "Is there a story behind why you don't like the Hogwarts uniform?"

"Nope, just don't like wearing heavy clothes is all."

"I see, well you best be getting over to that wand weighing ceremony."

"Weren't you supposed to be there as well?"

"Why yes I was." The two stared at each other, dead silent. Before Link burst into laughter, Albus following shortly after. "We should probably go then, they must be waiting for us." Dumbledore nodded along as both exited his office and headed off to where the ceremony was taking place.

After dealing with an annoyed group of witches and wizards and dodging a very smelly woman Link had retired to the courtyard, where he met Epona and Luna, who was brushing the horse's mane.

"Looks like she remembers you well, my Queen." Luna playfully swatted at him with the brush before going back to her task. Link watched her for a bit as he plopped down on the grassy floor.

"Ugh, this human place is giving me a headache. How have you lived this long?"

"I'm adaptable, like yourself." The hylian gave her a look as he dropped to his back. "You always were better at this whole social class thing." Luna hummed as she ran her fingers through Epona's mane.

"And you were the wild child, never able to sit in one place, always running off to some adventure." Link snickered at that before sobering up.

"Do you think our world will ever come back?"

"That's hard to say Link, our history and language have been lost to time and the elements have washed away any evidence that hylian were ever real." The hidden hylian reached up to grasp her ears, a somber look in her eyes.

"And the people of today do not take kindly to our kind."

The air was quiet, the mood somber before Epona snorted and nudged her head against the smaller's hand. Link grinned as an idea formed in his mind before hopping up and easily scooping up the startled teen, setting her right on the mare's back and climbing up behind.

"Let's go for a ride, this somber mood is making me feel old." The hylian moved Epona into a trot, laughing when a fist was playfully swung at him from the smaller.

"Warn me when you decided to act brutish." Luna huffed as she leaned against his chest, arms cross. Link only chuckled louder as he led Epona across the courtyard and to the Forbidden Forest.


End file.
